Fire
with a shot of the Castle, which pans in. Cut to Unikitty flying through the halls, as Dr. Fox shoots out a cannon that bursts balloons onto the pillars, with Hawkodile on a ladder securing them. Puppycorn runs through with streamers draped around him. Unikitty: Keep it up, guys! We’ve gotta make everything look nice and welcoming! phases through the floor, causing Unikitty to stop. Richard: Princess, we don’t have to make this a huge deal. Unikitty: But Rick… (Flies over to a banner that says “Problem Fixy Day” on it above her throne and hugs it.) I love Problem Fixy Day! drops down onto her throne as Richard meets her. Unikitty: Townspeople tell them what’s making them unhappy, then I get to fix it and make their day better! (Shoots out sparkle matter, and then turns to the line of citizens, as hearts shoot out of her head.) All right, who’s up first for Problem Fixy Day? to the front of the line. Two citizens, one acting as a base, and a triangular one on top of him are in line. Base citizen and Triangle citizen: Us. base citizen walks forwards. Cut to them walking up the stairs to the throne. Unikitty: What problem do you need fixing? Base citizen: I’m tired of carrying this guy around. He never likes where we go. cut to the citizens. Triangle citizen: You’re the one with legs! Base citizen: How is that my fault? to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Somewhat flustered.) Well, maybe you could… to the citizens. Triangle citizen: I wanna go to museums! Base citizen: Museums are boring… to Unikitty, who looks irritated. Triangle citizen: (Offscreen.) Better than ballet class! Base citizen: (Offscreen, shushing and speaking in a quiet voice.) That’s a secret! Unikitty: (Eye twitching.) Everybody shoosh! (Angry sparkle matter shoots out.) gains her composure back. Far cut out to all three of them. Unikitty: You two gotta work it out! (Eye twitches.) How about you trade off who’s on top? leaps off of her throne. She pulls the two apart and swaps their positions. Unikitty: Does that fix your problem? Base citizen: Whoa! Yeah! Triangle citizen: Thanks, Unikitty! two walk off, with the triangle citizen struggling to go down the stairs, using his arms to yank himself down. Unikitty: (Shooting out sparkle matter.) Great start so far! Master Frown: (Offscreen.) Boo! Lame. looks over in shock. Unikitty: Master Frown? to Master Frown, who walks in, holding a soda cup. Unikitty: Do you have a problem that needs fixing? to Master Frown walking towards Unikitty. Master Frown: Nope, just here to watch. A whole day of people complaining? Sign me up! (Takes a drink from his cup and drops it onto the ground, spilling it.) Unikitty: (Irritated.) But I’m fixing all their problems. to Master Frown. Master Frown: Ooh! Well, let me help! to Batty and M'Ladybug. Master Frown walks up to them. Master Frown: What’s your problem? to Batty. Batty: (As a cloud with a beach appears near her.) I wanna beach day! to Master Frown, the beach cloud near him. Master Frown: It’s gonna rain. (The beach cloud turns into a thunderstorm.) to M'Ladybug. M'Ladybug: I saw a spider! (An imaginary spider pops up near her.) to Master Frown, the spider near him. Master Frown: Good. Be scared. (The spider near him turns green and scary.) to Craig. She is holding a dog collar, as a dog shadow with a question mark appears near her. Craig: My dog’s a-lost! to Master Frown, the dog shadow near him. Master Frown: Your dog a-hate’s you. (The dog shadow turns to a dog looking away disapprovingly.) out to Craig, Batty, and M'Ladybug. Craig, Batty, and M'Ladybug: Aww… three of them walk off sadly. Cut to Master Frown. Unikitty flies up to him, angry. Unikitty: Hey! Quit that! Master Frown: (Giving an air nudge.) I’m doing you a favor. You can’t solve these people’s problems. (Cut to a bird’s eye shadowed view of him.) Being nice is just a corny… to Unikitty hissing in anger, turned into Angry Kitty. Cut back to Master Frown. Master Frown: Pointless… to Unikitty, still as Angry Kitty, as she roars. Cut to Master Frown, who leans in. Master Frown: Sham! cut to Unikitty’s face, still as Angry Kitty, with flames in her eyes. Unikitty: (Furious.) Being nice is the best! to the throne room. Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard are hiding behind the throne. Unikitty bursts into a glittery explosion. Cut to the outside of the kingdom, where a pink and glittery mushroom cloud in the shape of Unikitty’s head explodes, as Master Frown is flung into the distance. Cut to Master Frown hitting the throne room floor, grasping onto it as the wind from the explosion blows him back, as he struggles. Cut to Unikitty, in a much deeper red Angry Kitty form, as she floats. Unikitty: (Yelling, her voice echoing.) TODAY'S ABOUT FIXING PROBLEMS, BUT YOU ARE A PROBLEM!!! dashes into Master Frown, causing a flash. Cut to Master Flown hurling out of the castle into the horizon. Master Frown: (Yelling.) Totally worth it! star flash appears in the sky as Master Frown disappears. Pan to Unikitty looking outside, back to normal. Unikitty: Good riddance! (Turns around.) Now, where were we? gasps. Cut to the throne room, which has various bits of rubble embedded into the floor, as everything is on fire. Cut to the celling, the punch bowl, and the throne. The throne crumbles to ashes, as a totem pole stack made of Richard, Dr. Fox, Puppycorn, and Hawkodile is revealed. Unikitty flies in. Unikitty: Oh, no! I’m so sorry, guys! I didn’t mean to lose my temper! (Close up to cut to her, as her eyes fill with tears.) I ruined everything! I gotta go. (Pan out to her and the others.) I need some time to think. flies off as the others watch. Cut to Unikitty landing near the river. She looks down at her reflection. Unikitty: How am I supposed to help anybody when I have all this anger inside? to the view of the reflection, which shifts to Angry Kitty. Unikitty’s reflection (Angry Kitty): But anger is good for you! to Unikitty. Unikitty: No, it’s not! to the reflection. Unikitty’s reflection (Angry Kitty): Yes, it is! to Unikitty. Unikitty: Nuh-uh! to the reflection. Unikitty’s reflection (Angry Kitty): Yuh-huh! to Unikitty. Unikitty: No! to Unikitty’s reflection. Unikitty’s reflection (Angry Kitty): Yeah! to Unikitty, who stomps on her reflection. Unikitty: NO! Ugh, I wish I could just get rid of you! to the reflection. Unikitty’s reflection (Angry Kitty): You can’t! I’m a part of who you are! to Unikitty, who blinks in alertness. Unikitty: But maybe you don’t have to be! flies off. Cut to Dr. Fox and Hawkodile cleaning up the throne room. Unikitty flies in, catching herself on the handle of Dr. Fox’s mop, dragging her along. Unikitty: Dr. Fox! I need your help with science! Dr. Fox: Anything for science! leaps in, with Richard floating in. Puppycorn: What about Problem Fixy Day? to Unikitty pushing Dr. Fox, as the two still move, the two stopping on a circular rug. Unikitty: Stall ‘till I get back! rug slides down like an elevator. Cut to Puppycorn, who is thinking, as others surround him. Puppycorn: Uhh… (Leaping into the air, with exclamation points in his eyes.) Distraction Dance! starts to breakdance as techno music plays. Hawkodile and Richard watch from behind in shock. Hawkodile leaps near him. Hawkodile: Aww, yeah! and various citizens surround Puppycorn, cheering, as the lights go techno-colored. Richard flies up, looking down in confusion. Cut to Unikitty and Dr. Fox in the lab. Dr. Fox welds together a machine. Unikitty: I want my angry side gone for good, Doc. Fox turns around, lifting up her welding mask. Dr. Fox: My Emotial Visualizer should be able to tune into any unwanted emotions and contain them indefinitely! Fox spirals around, losing the welding torch and mask and appearing with a yellow helmet, which she jumps and slams onto Unikitty’s head. She rushes over to the dial of the machine, turning it. Pan out to the machine, as Unikitty shifts colors and a silhouette appears in the machine of the same color. Unikitty shifts to blue, as Sad Kitty appears in the machine. Sad Kitty: (Sobbing, her body and horn going limp.) Why do I feel like crying forever?! to Dr. Fox, who changes the dial, as Sad Kitty disappears and more silhouettes flip through. Dr. Fox: Whoops, wrong channel! to Unikitty, who is greyed out. Bored Kitty appears in the machine. Bored Kitty: (In a deadpan and slightly snarky voice.) Why is this taking so long? (Lies down with her hand on her cheek.) to Dr. Fox, who spins the dial again, as Bored Kitty disappears and more silhouettes flip through. Dr. Fox: Nope, that’s your boredom. to Unikitty, who is shaded in a deep rose color. Love Kitty appears in the machine. Love Kitty: I love you forever! (Flips through the air and smushes herself against the glass, her eyes turning into large hearts as she giggles, while Unikitty grins.) to Dr. Fox. Dr. Fox: Aww, found your love response! (Starts to crank the dial, as Love Kitty disappears and more silhouettes flip through.) Ooh, wait, wait! Fox stops flipping through, as Angry Kitty appears in the machine, snarling. Cut to Angry Kitty, who screams. Cut to Dr. Fox, who rushes to push a button on the machine. Dr. Fox: Got ‘er! to Unikitty, who jolts with electricity. Pan to Angry Kitty, who does the same, as a beam travels from Unikitty to the machine’s antenna. The electricity stops, as Unikitty moans, somewhat dazed and dizzy. A robotic hand drops from the ceiling and pulls the helmet off of Unikitty. One of her ears is on fire. Dr. Fox: Anger separation complete! Kitty roars, flames spewing from her mouth. Cut to Unikitty, who is still wobbling back and forth, with her ear still on fire. Dr. Fox runs in. Dr. Fox: Incredible! Every ounce of your rage is now trapped inside there! to Angry Kitty, who roars and snaps, racing in various directions. Cut back to Unikitty. She is no longer wobbling, and her eyes are shiny. Angry Kitty is rubbing at her ear in confusion. Dr. Fox is looking at Unikitty in thought. Unikitty: I don’t feel any anger at all! (Leaps up, shooting out sparkle matter.) Woo-hoo! Dr. Fox: (Pointing to Unikitty’s ear.) Aah! Your ear! Unikitty: Huh? Fox rushes out and rushes back again, holding on to a fire extinguisher, which she blasts in Unikitty’s face. As the smoke clears, Unikitty’s face is covered in extinguisher foam. Dr. Fox: Are you okay? Unikitty: (Her face popping out of the foam.) Better than okay! I feel great! to Angry Kitty, who has a scorch mark on her ear where Unikitty’s ear was on fire. She continues to rub at it and growl. Pan out to Unikitty and Dr. Fox looking at Angry Kitty. Dr. Fox: Fascinating. It seem the emotions are not quite completely severed. I’ll have to stay here and monitor this. Unikitty: (Hugging onto Dr. Fox, as sparkle matter pops out.) Thanks so much, Dr. Fox! (Breaks hug, leaving extinguisher foam on Dr. Fox’s cheek.) I’ll be able to help everybody now! out, Unikitty flies away, spiraling around. Unikitty: ♪Put my anger in a cage, No more outbursts, no more rage!♪ Kitty roars in Unikitty’s direction. Cut to Hawkodile and Puppycorn, who are sitting by the throne. Unikitty flies in. Unikitty: Hi, guys! Puppycorn: Sis, you’re back! You look so happy! Unikitty: (Stars in her eyes, spinning around.) Yeah, I feel so free! to Richard near the citizens. He is bobbing back and forth as techno music plays. Richard: Just in time, I was running out of dance moves. out to the line of citizens. Master Frown pops up from the crowd. Master Frown: Hmm. Still doing this ridiculous holiday, huh? (Rubbing his hands together.) Well. Let’s see how many problems you can deal with before you blow up again! (Giggles to himself as he sneaks down into the crowd.) to Unikitty on her throne. Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard are on one side of it, with FeeBee on the other side. Unikitty: FeeBee, what’s your problem? FeeBee: There’s only pink flowers in Flowery Park. (Cut to her.) Can we plant a few blue ones? to Unikitty. Unikitty: Well, pink’s my favorite… Master Frown: (Offscreen, doing a fake voice.) Pink stinks! to the crowd. Master Frown is holding Beau above his face, as the others look at him. Master Frown: (Still doing the voice.) Make ‘em all blue! to FeeBee, whose eyes are sparkling. FeeBee: Oh! Could you? to Unikitty on her throne with the others. Richard: Princess, we can’t possibly replace the whole park. Master Frown: (Offscreen, still doing the voice.) Boo! to the citizens. Master Frown is still holding the striped citizen, who is now glaring at him. The other citizens are starting to boo as well. Cut to FeeBee, who leans in. FeeBee: Please, Princess? to Unikitty, who is looking back in nervousness. Unikitty: Uh… to Angry Kitty, who growls, as the machine rumbles around her. She roars, as flame spews out of her horn. Pan to Dr. Fox, who is near a chart on a monitor, holding onto a clipboard. Dr. Fox: Mutating nuclei! (Flips through the clipboard.) What a rage spike! to the chart on the monitor. It reads “Rage Levels”. On one side of the chart is Unikitty in yellow, with Angry Kitty in red on the other side. The chart rises a couple of yellow bars, filling in one section. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Strained.) I’ll do it! (Jumps down off her throne, near a very excited FeeBee. Unikitty’s eye is twitching as she forces a grin.) Whatever makes you happy! {Cut to a pile of pink flowers in the park. Unikitty is heard straining as a pink flower lands in the pile. Pan to Unikitty and FeeBee. Unikitty is dirty and ruffled, as FeeBee eagerly watches. A single pink flower is now in a field of entirely blue ones. Unikitty yanks out the single pink flower and throws it into the pile.] Unikitty: (Breathing a sigh of exhaustion.) Okay! Did I fix your problem? FeeBee: Uh…yep! Thank you, Princess! (Jumps into the flower field. She grabs onto the flowers, picking some of them and rubbing them on her face.) Blue is so much prettier than dumb old pink! to Unikitty, who nervously giggles. Unikitty: (Her teeth clenched.) Glad I could help. cut to Angry Kitty, who yells. She grows slightly larger and furrier. Pan out, Dr. Fox pops up by the monitor, still holding the clip board. Dr. Fox: Whoa! Anger levels escalating! Kitty roars. Cut to the chart, which rises into the orange bars. Cut to Unikitty and FeeBee in Flowery Park. Puppycorn has joined them. Unikitty continues to force a smile as FeeBee continues to rub the flowers on her face, which is now covered in blue pollen. Puppycorn: Sis, you okay? Unikitty: (Turning around to Puppycorn.) Never better! (Eye twitches.) No anger, all smiles! Come on, let’s go see who’s next! flies off as Puppycorn follows, while FeeBee leaps through the flowers like a dolphin. Pan to the pile of pink flowers, which Master Frown pops out of. Master Frown: Huh. She didn’t blow up. Guess I’ll have to crank this up a notch! (Ducks down into the flower pile.) to Unikitty on her throne, still dirty and forcing a smile. Cookie Guy is speaking to her now. Cookie Guy: I keep eating the gingerbread house I live in. Could you please help me repair it? to Master Frown in the middle of the crowd of citizens. He is holding Dino Dude over his face, who glares at him, as the other citizens look at him. Master Frown: (Affecting another fake voice.) Why repair it when you could build a new one? to Unikitty and Cookie Guy. Cookie Guy: Woah! Can you do that? Unikitty: (Nervous.) Uh, sure thing! to Unikitty and Cookie Guy at the gingerbread house, which has bites in it. Unikitty is wearing a blue construction helmet and holding onto the handle of a dynamite plunger. She presses the plunger, which breaks the house apart. Cut to giant graham crackers, a hammer, nails, and an icing piping bag being dropped onto the ground. Cut to Unikitty hammering nails into the wall. She hammers two in fine, but on the third nail, she hammers her paw instead. She whimpers in pain, trying to force a grin, as she throws the hammer away, clutching her paw, which is now swollen with a crosspatch bandage on it. Wipe to the finished house, where Unikitty and Cookie Guy citizen look at it. Unikitty is lying on the ground in exhaustion. Cookie Guy: (Sparkle matter flying out of him.) Thank you so much, Princess! Oh, it looks so good that I just… Guy laughs, rushing into the house. He pops through one of the walls, as he loudly eats it. The front wall starts to fall down, as Unikitty grows shocked. The front window breaks around Unikitty as the front wall falls on top of her. She frowns as her eye twitches. Split screen to Angry Kitty, who roars. The split screen fades, as Unikitty’s eye continues to twitch. Cut to the citizen still eating his house, as Master Frown peeks around the corner. Unikitty: (Forced.) Glad you like it? Frown glares at Unikitty, snapping his finger in defeat. Cut to Unikitty on her throne. Sssnake, Theodore, and Gizmo are near her. Sssnake: The bridge to our town is out. Could you fix it, please? to Master Frown in the crowd, holding Crazy Chicken, who squawks in protest. The other citizens are looking at him. Master Frown: (Affecting a voice.) Just carry them across! other citizens murmur in agreement. Cut to Unikitty, who forces a smile as her eye twitches and she sweats. Unikitty: Okay… (Nervously giggles a bit.) to Unikitty holding Sssnake, Theodore, and Gizmo on her back as she flies over the broken bridge while she struggles. Sssnake: Oops! exclaims in shock. Cut out, they are halfway across the gap. Sssnake: We forgot our bags! flies back. She returns carrying the luggage of the three on her back along with them, straining even more. Blur cut to Angry Kitty. The glass around her is starting to crack as she snarls. Pan out to Dr. Fox, who is in a defensive pose. Angry Kitty grows larger and furrier as she roars, as Dr. Fox recoils back in shock. Cut to the chart, which rises up to a reddish-orange. Dr. Fox: (Offscreen, gasping.) Rage levels critical! chart starts to go into the red, as an alarm blares and a “Warning” triangle flashes on and off the screen. Cut to Unikitty flying the citizens to the other side of the bridge. Master Frown pops up from behind the bridge pole. Master Frown: Why isn’t she blowing up? It’s like she’s too nice to refuse any problem! (Grows alert and grins, as the sides of the screen box into his eyes.) Ooh… (Screen rises to show his face, as he gives an evil grin.) This will be fun… to Unikitty on her throne, as she breathes in exhaustion. Puppycorn and Hawkodile are at the sides of her throne, fanning her with large feathers. Richard is on the side of her, looking at her. Richard: You look exhausted, Princess. Unikitty: At least I fixed everyone’s problems! Master Frown: (Offscreen.) Not quite! and the others look down, as Hawkodile and Puppycorn stop fanning her. Cut to further in the throne room, as Master Frown walks in, holding onto another soda cup. Master Frown: You know, maybe I do have some problems you can fix! (Takes a drink.) to Master Frown, Unikitty zooms in next to him. Unikitty: Go ahead, Master Frown! Every problem deserves to be fixed on Problem Fixy Day! Master Frown: First up, I think you stink! How ‘bout a bath? (Dumps his drink cup on top of Unikitty.) to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: Hey, dump the punch, get the punch! (Readies for a punch.) to Unikitty, Master Frown, and Hawkodile. Unikitty holds Hawkodile back. Unikitty: No, it’s okay, Hawkodile! Always happy to help! cut to Angry Kitty, who is surrounded by flames, as flames froth from her mouth, as she roars. Cut back to Unikitty, as Master Frown leans in. Master Frown: Next, I wish I had more stuff! I want your stuff! All of it! to a far shot. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Richard, and Master Frown are all together now. Unikitty: Um…okay! Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard: (Shocked.) What?! Master Frown: (Sing-songy.) Thanks! Frown runs off. Cut to Master Frown. Master Frown: (Mockingly.) Oh, what’s this? (Holds up a gold trophy of Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard around a trophy, smiling. It says “BFF” on the trophy.) Looks expensive! (Throws it onto the ground, breaking it.) to Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Hey! Leave her stuff alone! flies in. Unikitty: (Strained, whispering.) Don’t worry, little bro! I’m just… in and out between Unikitty and Angry Kitty. It settles on Angry Kitty for a while, until it goes back to Unikitty. Unikitty: …So glad to…help! to Master Frown holding a vase, about to throw it. Unikitty rushes in, causing him to stop. Unikitty: (Straining.) Anything else? Master Frown: Last, but not least! (Throws the vase, breaking it offscreen.) I want you to admit something! Unikitty: Admit what? to a shadowed bird’s eye view of Master Frown. Master Frown: Admit being nice is just a corny… to Angry Kitty’s paws, which grow. Cut back to Master Frown. Master Frown: Pointless… to Angry Kitty’s front paws, which grow claws as she growls. Cut back to Master Frown. Master Frown: Sham. to Angry Kitty’s eyes, which burn with rage as she screams. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: (Sadly.) But…but… to Master Frown. Master Frown: Say it… to Unikitty and Master Frown, who leans into Unikitty, grinning. Unikitty: (Weakly and strained.) Being nice is… (Sputters, wheezes out her word.) pointless?! cut to Angry Kitty’s face, as she deeply roars. Cut to Angry Kitty in the machine. She is much larger and monstrous now, as flames spew behind her. Siren lights blare around the lab. Angry Kitty continues to grow. Cut to the chart, which is fully in the red. The screen starts to crack, and then catches on fire. Cut to Unikitty and Master Frown. Unikitty is forcing a grin and trembling. Master Frown: (Laughing.) Oh, Unikitty! Glad we could agree on something! (In a mocking baby voice, walking away.) Can’t wait for the next Problem Fixy Day! Unikitty: (Nervous chuckle.) My pleasure… to the machine, which starts to expand as Angry Kitty grows, roaring. The machine soon explodes. Cut to Dr. Fox, who shields herself from the explosion. Dr. Fox: Oh, my! to the broken remains of the machine. A fireball encasing Angry Kitty leaps up into the air as she roars. Pan up to the ceiling, which is broken through. Cut to Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard. They look up in confusion as rubble falls down. Dr. Fox pops up behind them from an elevator in the floor. Dr. Fox: Containment failure! Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, and Richard: What?! Fox rushes up to Unikitty. Dr. Fox: Your rage! It grew out of control! She broke loose! out to all. Angry Kitty is heard roaring offscreen, as a scream is heard, while the others turn towards it. Unikitty: That sounded like FeeBee! to the Flowery Park. The field is in flames, as the message “Pink > Blue” is etched into the ground in fire. FeeBee is embedded into the ground. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard rush up to her. Unikitty: FeeBee, what happened? FeeBee: I take it back! Pink is fine! (Starts crying.) Kitty’s roaring is heard offscreen, as another yell is heard. to Cookie Guy. He is bloated full and lying down, with his house reduced to crumbs. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard rush up to him. Unikitty: (Cradling him.) Cookie Guy! Cookie Guy: She made me eat… (Loudly belches.) …the whole place… Kitty is heard roaring offscreen. Sssnake: (Offscreen.) Oh, no! to Sssnake, Theodore, and Gizmo. They are stretched over the ravine, forced into the bridge. Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard rush up. Sssnake: Help us! We can’t hold on much longer! Hawkodile: (Rushing up, grabbing onto Sssnake.) I gotchu! strains, pulling all three of them up and off of the ledge. Cut to Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, and Richard. Puppycorn looks over and starts to sniff. Unikitty: I don’t understand! I was trying so hard to be nice to everybody! Dr. Fox: But you weren’t expressing how you really felt! By not releasing your frustration, your rage kept magnifying! rushes off. Dr. Fox: Then kaboom! Your rage exacted revenge on everyone who made you mad! Puppycorn: (Offscreen.) Not everybody! to Puppycorn near a basket. He lifts it up, revealing Master Frown hiding under it, crumpled up in fear. He peeks up from under his hand and screams. Master Frown: Go away! out to Master Frown alongside Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard. Master Frown: She was tearing everything up looking for me! But here I was safe! to Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard. The five of them look at each other in thought, and then all deviously grin at Master Frown. Cut to Master Frown, who stares at them in confusion. Fade to Master Frown tied up to the center of a fountain. Master Frown: (Shooting out negative sparkle matter.) I don’t feel safe here! Help! out to the park. Dr. Fox and Hawkodile are hidden behind a bush while Richard is near a popcorn stand. Master Frown: She’s gonna get me! to Dr. Fox and Hawkodile behind the bush. Hawkodile: That’s the point. (Whispering.) You’re the bait. to Master Frown. Master Frown: Bait?! explosion of flame comes from the city, causing Master Frown to flinch. Master Frown: I mean… (Whispering.) bait?! thumping noise is heard. Dr. Fox and Hawkodile hide under the bush, with Dr. Fox grabbing Hawkodile’s hand to move it down. Cut to Richard and Puppycorn. Richard is holding onto a rope and standing by the side of the popcorn stand, while Puppycorn is inside of the stand, covered up to his ears with popcorn. Puppycorn sneezes, launching popcorn out. Cut to a row of bunting in the air. Unikitty pops her head out from the rope. Cut to Master Frown, who looks nervous and is sweating, stammering incomprehensibly. Cut to a building. Angry Kitty, now a giant monster engulfed in flames, bursts through the roof, roaring. Master Frown screams, shooting out negative sparkle matter, which alerts Angry Kitty. She rushes up to Master Frown, circling him. She breathes smoke into his face with her nose, causing him to cough. She rears up behind him, roaring. Cut to Dr. Fox and Hawkodile behind the bush. Hawkodile: (Popping up.) Track her! Fox shoots out a sleep dart gun multiple times. Cut to Angry Kitty. The darts bounce off of her harmlessly, as a sticking sound is heard. Master Frown: (Offscreen.) Ow! (Cut to him, multiple darts are stuck in his head as dizzy sparkle matter shoots out of him.) Hey! Watch where you’re (Voice grows dizzy and slow.) shoo…doo… (Falls asleep, snoring.) to Dr. Fox and Hawkodile. Dr. Fox: The tranquilizers are ineffective! Hawkodile: (Flipping over the bush.) Time for Plan B! to Hawkodile flying through the air, whipping a cat toy on a string in front of him. Hawkodile: Here, kitty kitty! cat toy harmlessly dangles in front of Angry Kitty, while Master Frown cowers. Cut to Hawkodile standing on the top of the fountain, dangling the toy. Hawkodile: Kitty, kitty, kitty! jumps off the fountain. Cut to him walking backwards, still dangling the toy. Hawkodile: Over here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Kitty leaps for the toy, roaring while she does. Cut to Hawkodile. Hawkodile: That’s a good kitty! points. Cut to Richard, who pulls the rope. Cut to a catapult, which launches a cage into the air. Cut to Hawkodile taunting Angry Kitty with the cat toy, as the cage falls over her. She roars angrily, suddenly growing huge with flames. A glittery red mushroom cloud in the shape of Unikitty’s face explodes in the skyline. The dust settles, and the cage is broken around Angry Kitty as she pants in anger. She turns to Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard, glaring. She approaches them, breathing smoke out of her nose. Cut to Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard, who react in shock, backing up. Unikitty drops in, her cheeks exclamation points, as the scenery turns from red to normal. Unikitty: Wait! to Unikitty and a panting Angry Kitty. Unikitty: Please, hear me out! (Clears her throat.) La-la-la-laaa… ♪I know you’re angry, And your heart’s a ball of fire. And you wanna scream and shout it out,♪ flies up around Angry Kitty’s horn. Unikitty: ♪But you’ve got these bad desires. I lost my temper,♪ sparkle matter shoots out of her, as heart-shaped sparkle matter eats the angry ones, as her eyes turn into hearts. Unikitty: ♪And that I can’t allow. And I can’t be whole without you here, ♪ heart sparkle matter turns purple and explodes, coating Unikitty’s face in goo. Cut to Angry Kitty, as Unikitty flies down with exclamation point cheeks. Unikitty: ♪We need each other now! ♪ turns to Angry Kitty, her eyes gleaming. Unikitty: I finally get it! I’m allowed to be angry! It just means something’s bothering me! Kitty roars in confusion. Cut to Unikitty. Unikitty: I know. When I ignored my frustration, I wasn’t saying how I really felt! to Angry Kitty and Unikitty. Angry Kitty roars loudly, flames shooting out. Unikitty flies up to her. Unikitty: I understand. But you and I, we need balance. We need each other! tear forms in Unikitty’s eyes, as she kisses Angry Kitty on the cheek. Unikitty flies off. Unikitty: ♪We need each other, We need each other now.♪ to Angry Kitty. Angry Kitty: ♪(Incomprehensible roaring as singing.)♪ flies in, Angry Kitty starts to shrink. Unikitty and Angry Kitty: (Angry Kitty roaring in tune.) ♪But we need each other now! ♪ Kitty fully shrinks to her normal size. Master Frown is asleep again, with Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard watching. Cut to Unikitty and Angry Kitty. Unikitty: I’m glad we agree! (Spreads her arms open for a hug.) From now on, we’ll solve all our problems together! (Hugs Angry Kitty.) Right? Angry Kitty: (Winks, roars an agreement.) Unikitty: Dr. Fox, we’ve made up! It’s time to put us back together, please! to Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Puppycorn, and Richard. Dr. Fox: I never said I could do that. You’re stuck like this. to Unikitty and Angry Kitty, who blink in surprise. Unikitty and Angry Kitty: Oh. Category:Episode Transcripts